Bashert
by Aerial312
Summary: Josh has to learn to balance work and his relationship with Donna. Santos administration.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bashert (1/6)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Fluff  
Spoiler Info: Santos administration  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.  
A/N: Since I still don't know where "Glimpse…" is going…

PRESENT: Santos Administration, early March.

Donna leaned against the doorframe of Josh's office. He was absorbed in a large briefing book, and didn't notice her. His jacket was strewn across the back of his chair, his shirt sleeves rolled up. It was obvious he'd forgotten about the cocktail party they were supposed to go to for the First Lady's child healthcare initiative. She stepped into the room.

"Hey."

Josh looked up. "How long have you been standing there?"

"A few minutes."

"Sorry, I was caught up in…" He looked her up and down, taking in the short black dress she was wearing. "I forgot about a thing, didn't I?"

Donna nodded. "The child healthcare—"

"Fuck."

"In the East Room."

"I'm swamped."

"You don't have to stay long."

"I am so behind on this reading. We were in the Sit Room all day. This has to be done for tomorrow's session."

He looked back up to find her frowning at him.

"I don't have time for a cocktail party."

"This is our first big push."

"The West Wing will be represented. Sam, and Lou, and the President, of course—"

"That's not what I meant."

"Donna, I need to read this! Do you see how big it is and how far I am?"

"You don't even have to leave the building."

"Donna—"

"This is important, Josh."

"It's a cocktail party."

"To me."

"I—"

"Fine." Donna turned, and walked toward the door.

"Donna…" he jumped up quickly, and caught her by the arm.

"This is all we ever do, Josh."

"What?"

"Argue about why you can't do something. I haven't seen you outside of your office in a week."

"I've been busy!"

"I know that! I know you have a lot going on, but there's got to be some balance—"

"I haven't found it."

"You haven't tried."

"We've only been in office a month."

Donna shook her head.

"Fine, I'll go to the damn cocktail party."

Donna looked at him sadly. "Josh…maybe…maybe this isn't meant to be."

He stepped back and clenched his jaw. "What are you saying?"

"I don't know."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

She bit her lip. "I don't want to—"

"Then what?!"

"Josh, I love you, but it seems like I'm the only one trying to make this work. I want it to work, I do, but I need more than this—"

"Are you going to give me another ultimatum?" he huffed, crossing back to his desk.

Donna sighed, and closed her eyes. "I just want you to think about what's important to you."

Josh looked up at her. "I…"

"Think about it." She crossed in and kissed him on the forehead. "Now, I'm going to this cocktail party."

She left the room quickly, leaving Josh staring at her wake. He raked his fingers through his hair, and sat back in his chair, closing his eyes. He didn't hear the connecting door open.

"Why am I not surprised to find you still here?"

"Sir," Josh jumped up.

"What keeps you at your desk?"

"Forced Depletion in Kazakhstan."

"Ready to head down to the East Room?"

"I'm not going, sir. I've got to finish this."

"This is a big deal for our ladies."

"I…Donna know knows I'm not going."

"I can't imagine she's happy about it."

"Sir…"

"Going through a rough patch?"

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable—"

"Sorry. It just seems like after all you two have been through, and I've heard stories—"

"We'll work it out."

"She keeps you sane, you know. I'd heard that. Wasn't sure I believed it, until about a week after she joined the campaign the campaign. My wife pointed it out to me, how different you'd seemed. You two just understand each other—"

"I wish it were that easy."

"These things don't just come like that," he snapped his fingers. "You've gotta work at them. I still have to work at things with my wife."

"Yeah…"

"Don't give up too soon."

Josh nodded blankly.

"Come to the cocktail party."

"I don't think she wants to see me until I've thought it out."

"Show her you care about this thing she's worked so hard on, Josh."

"Is that an order?"

Santos sighed. "It's not an order. But I'd strongly advise it."

"Thank you, sir. I…I might come down a little later. Have a good time, sir."

Josh picked his book back up, as the President left shaking his head.

SANTOS CAMPAIGN: A few weeks before the election.

"How did the rally go?" Josh asked, entering the conference room, wiping rain off his face.

"Good," the Congressman accessed.

"What happened during the press conference?"

"I don't know what's with her today," Lou growled. "She's been irritable and short with everyone all day."

"Is she okay?"

"I don't fucking know. She snapped that she didn't want to talk about it before stalking off."

"Helen tried to find out, but she wouldn't talk to her either."

Josh nodded. "When did it start raining?"

"Just after the rally. Why?" Santos asked.

"Just wondering. It's really coming down. Well, I'm going to go take my chances asking Donna about the VFW thing tomorrow—"

"Don't," Lou sighed. "Let her sleep. We want her in a better mood tomorrow."

"I'll just check in quick."

He took off for the elevator. After about a minute of knocking, Donna answered the door. She was wearing a robe.

"What?"

"I just wanted to talk about the VFW thing tomorrow morning."

"I said I wanted to be left alone."

"Oh…I didn't…I just got here."

She looked at him for a moment before nodding, and stepping back for him to enter.

"Can you wait like 10 minutes? I was just about to take a bath, and I really need it."

Josh looked at her. She looked exhausted and drawn, more pale than usual.

"Go ahead," he smiled. "I have some stuff to read."

"Lie down. Get comfortable. I won't be too long."

"Take your time," he told her, settling on the already turned down bed on his stomach.

"If you want to talk to me, from out here, go ahead."

He nodded, and sighed as he watched her go. She was trying really hard not to show it, but there was a slight limp in her walk. Josh pulled a folder out of his bag and looked at it, before looking up at the bathroom doorway.

"How far behind were you guys today?"

"Not bad. The rain slowed things down a little."

"Getting here?"

"Everywhere. It started to rain everywhere we went today."

"Ugh."

"Yeah."

"And the about-to-rain is worse than the rain."

"Yeah…does your arm still get stiff in the bad weather?"

"Not so bad anymore."

"Good…"

"Is the warm water helping?"

"Oh, uh…I don't know. It's been a long day, so two minutes in the bath…"

"Yeah. Well, I'll let you relax while you're in there."

She chuckled ruefully. "It's okay."

They fell into a comfortable silence, as Josh leafed through a folder, laying his head on a pillow.

Ten minutes later, Donna emerged in a t-shirt and sweatpants to find Josh asleep, assorted papers around him. She smiled, and gathered the papers up, laying back against the pillow beside him. Josh stirred as she settled down. She sighed and rolled to face him. Still asleep. Rationalizing it as she couldn't bear to wake him, Donna flicked off the light and curled beside him, pulling the blanket up to cover them. He smiled into her hair, and wrapped his arm around he waist. She was going to get the sleep she needed.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Bashert (2/6)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Fluff  
Spoiler Info: Santos administration  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

PRESENT: Later.

Josh sat back in his chair, laying his feet on the desk, the briefing book on his lap. His phone rang. He reached for it, and missed, finally pulling his feet off the desk with some effort, and answering the call.

"Josh Lyman."

"You're actually there."

"Mom."

"How come you're not at that party?"

"I…how did you…?"

"I still talk to your girlfriend more than I talk to you."

"Yeah…"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I have a lot to do, mom!"

"That's a lame excuse, and you know it."

"Mom!"

"There'll always be a million things, but we make time for the important things."

"It's just a cocktail—"

"A cocktail party that is a big deal to her."

"Yeah…"

"You fought about it?"

"We…it's a mess, mom."

"How bad did you screw up this time?"

"Mom!"

"Joshua."

"Bad."

"Get your ass down there."

"I can't now."

"It's that bad?"

"She told me, and I quote, 'maybe this isn't meant to be'."

"Of course it's meant to be!"

"I think so."

"Just because she is your bashert doesn't mean you don't have to work at it."

"My what?"

"Joshua, I've known she was special to you from the first time I talked to her. You two just click. But after nine years of dysfunction…"

"Gee thanks."

"You expect things to just fall into place now that you've advanced your relationship."

"She knows how busy I am."

"She does, but you can't…you cannot let it consume you. Your father was a very busy man, as you know, but he always made time for me. Sometimes you've got to compromise."

"I don't know how."

"Then admit it, and try to figure it out. Together."

"I got the impression that she doesn't want to talk until I know."

"She wants you to make an effort."

"That word you used before…I've heard it, but I don't remember—"

"My son, admitting he doesn't know a word?"

"It's Yiddish!"

"She is your bashert. Your soulmate. Think about it honey. Good night."

"Night."

Josh put his head down on his desk and slammed his fist down.

BARTLET FOR AMERICA CAMPAIGN: Donna's first day.

Donna sat behind Josh's desk, making careful piles of the mess of papers. He hadn't told her how he wanted it, so she was doing what seemed logical to her. He'd disappeared to his meeting with media after rattling off a long list of things for her to do. He intrigued her already in the hour she'd known him. He never stopped moving. Donna set aside her new 'South Carolina' folder and set to work on the enormous stack of newspapers. Hopefully she could figure out which articles he wanted to keep. The phone rang.

"Bartlet for America. Josh Lyman's office."

"Oh! Hello!"

"Hi…"

"I wasn't expecting to get a person. I was expecting to leave my son another message that wouldn't be returned."

Donna chuckled. "Why does that not surprise me?"

"The breadth of things his mind remembers…call his mom is not one of them."

"And meeting times. He can't remember those either."

Rita Lyman chuckled.

"What can I do for you, ma'am?"

"Ma'am?" she laughed. "My name is Rita."

"Okay."

"And yours is?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Donna."

"Were you assigned to my son?"

"I'm his new assistant."

"Well, he certainly needs one."

Donna smiled. "He does. I'm working on a mountain of papers on his desk right now."

"Clutter has always followed my boy wherever he goes."

"His brain moves from one thing to the next so fast that things just get left behind."

"A good assessment. So you're getting along well so far?"

"Yes."

"How long have you worked for him."

"An hour."

"Well, I hope you still have such a rosy opinion of him by the end of the week," she laughed.

Josh burst into the room, looking around. "My backpack?"

"Hold on," Donna said into the phone. "On the chair."

"Is the ad buy folder…?"

"Here."

"I need you to get me out of media in 5 minutes."

"Why?"

"Think something up."

"Your mom is on the phone."

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"You're talking to her?" he grinned.

"She struck up a conversation, getting a person for the first time in—"

"First time I've ever gotten a person calling his campaign office!" Rita called.

"I heard that," Josh sighed, still smiling. He gestured for her to give him the phone. "Hi mom…go tell media that I had to take an important phone call."

"I've never met—"

"You'll do fine."

"Who--?"

"Just say it was important."

"Okay."

Josh watched Donna leave.

"You might actually be able to hold onto this one."

"She's something all right. She hired herself."

"Hired herself?"

"I popped into my office and she was answering my phone. She persuaded me she can do this…I'm not sure how."

"She's got spunk."

"How long did you talk to her?"

"A few minutes. I was thrilled to get a human."

"I heard. I always forget to—"

"Of course."

"I've got an assistant now, so…."

"Don't scare this one away."

"I don't think I will. Like you said: spunk."

"Is she cute?"

"Mom!"

"She sounds cute."

"She…she's very Midwestern farm girl—"

"A nice way of saying blonde."

"And she's like 25."

"You get all defensive. I just asked if she was cute. I didn't imply…"

"You did imply…"

"So she's cute?"

"Mom…yes, okay? In a very earnest, kid sister kind of way."

"Okay."

"Get this though, her full name is Donnatella."

"How did you learn that?" Donna asked, walking back into the room.

"You didn't think I'd try to find out anything about you?"

"You moved quickly." 

"Don't like your full name?"

"The only one who used it was my mom, when I was in trouble."

"So you heard it a lot?" Josh smirked, and Donna snorted in fake displeasure as she settled back onto the floor with the newspapers.

"So, uh, mom, did you call for a reason?"

"I just wanted to talk to my son." 

"Do you need these New Hampshire polls that were tucked into the newspaper?"

"Not anymore."

"I'll make a discard pile. Half of this stuff is trash. And that's not counting the actual wrappers and cups—" Josh clamped his hand over the receiver. "Don't you ever have meetings in here?"

He scowled at her.

"Joshua, how bad is your office?"

"It's not that bad."

Donna chuckled.

Josh sat in his chair, his tone getting more serious. "How's dad doing?"

"He's doing well. The chemo's going very well. He's at the office today."

"He went into work? I thought he had chemo yesterday?."

"He did. But he was determined."

"Oh…"

Donna looked up at Josh thoughtfully.

"You should call him, honey."

"I will. I will."

"Well, I'll let you go. I want to get dinner started before he gets home. Be good to that girl." 

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Josh looked at the phone for a minute.

"Your dad is sick?"

Josh nodded. "He was diagnosed with cancer just after Thanksgiving. But he's responding well."

"Good. You look like you need something."

Josh stopped searching his desk, and looked down at her.

"There was a card. It's usually in my wallet, but it's not."

"Your dad's?"

"Yeah." 

"It's in the rolodex."

"I haven't gotten to call him in his new office. He got upgraded to a corner office right before the cancer…two walls of windows."

"Wow."

"He was pretty pleased."

"Here it is."

"I knew his old number," Josh told her sheepishly.

"I'm sure you did."

"Thanks."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Bashert (3/6)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Angst.  
Spoiler Info: Santos administration  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: I planned on posting this a little earlier, but I was out later than I anticipated.

PRESENT: Later.

"You're an idiot."

Josh looked up from his briefing book, where he'd been reading the same paragraph for 20 minutes, to see Sam standing in front of his desk.

"How was the cocktail party?"

"It was very nice. Why are you here?"

"Cause I'm an idiot."

"You're miserable. She's miserable—"

"She's miserable?"

"What did you expect?"

"I…I don't know."

"What happened?"

"I can't find balance."

"You could."

"I wish it were that easy."

"I know it's not easy. But I'm managing. Because I try. She's looking for effort."

"I took her to—"

"Four months ago. Then right back to 20 hours days."

"The job requires—"

"We've got a good staff, Josh. We do. Trust them a little more."

"There's still stuff."

"Some of your reading could go home—"

"This book is class—"

"I'm not saying that book. I'm saying in general. I take things home. I work far saner hours than you did as Deputy because the woman I love is at home, not in the office with me."

"I miss working with her."

"Best of both worlds?"

"Well…we couldn't be together then, really, but I sure saw more of her."

"So, you love sounding things off her. Take things home, and do that."

"Yeah…"

"It's the little things like that. She knows the magnitude of your work. As long as you try to balance…"

"You don't think I've fucked this up beyond repair?"

"Nah."

"I missed the cocktail party."

"It wouldn't have killed you to come down and mingle for 5 minutes."

Josh scowled.

"And my guess is that you haven't made much progress in that book since you argued with her."

Josh shook his head.

"You're always miserable without her."

"Yeah."

"As long as you've known her. Remember on the campaign when she went back to her boyfriend—"

"Ugh."

"You were a mess. You'd known her, what? Six? Seven weeks?"

"Six," Josh smiled.

"You're going to fix this tonight?"

Josh nodded. "I've just got to figure out how. The party's over?"

"It was winding down as I left."

"Fuck."

"Go to her apartment."

"And wake her up?" Josh sighed.

"It's only 9:30."

"It's only…? It feels so much later."

"That's what happens when you never go home, and you sleep at your desk."

"So I go over there, and then what?"

Sam laughed. "Josh, I can't tell you what to do every step. You know her. You love her. You'll figure it out."

"I hope so."

BARTLET FOR AMERICA CAMPAIGN: Early April

"Where were you?"

"Huh?"

"We had a finance session."

"I don't have that in my plan—"

"Do you ever update your planner?"

Josh shrugged, and Sam picked the book up.

"You wrote it down for tomorrow."

Josh sighed and sat back in his chair. "Was it at all interesting?"

"More of the same. We don't have the money for this, we don't have the money for that."

"I guess I have to start writing things down carefully."

"You really should."

Josh raked his fingers through his hair, and nodded.

"You've missed so many meetings in the last three weeks."

"You get used to someone nagging you that you need to be somewhere in 5 minutes."

"You're lost without her. More lost than you were before you had her. You should get another volunteer."

Josh shrugged.

"You think she's going to come back?"

"Maybe."

"Have you talked to her since she left?"

"She called me to say she got in safely," Josh sighed.

"What?"

"She sounded sad. Like trying not to cry, and it freaked me out."

"Haven't heard from her since?"

Josh shook his head. "I don't have a number."

"Why did she leave?"

"She said she worked things out with that asshole."

"You don't think so?"

"She was done with him. Wanted nothing to do with him when he'd call. Then I got back from Connecticut, and a week later she went back to him. I don't know…"

"Why do you think she left then?"

"I think…I think she ran out of money."

Sam nodded silently.

"I mean, she seemed to love the job, she's so good at it, but I know things were tight for her. And I kept asking, but Leo said we didn't have the money to put her on payroll."

"I can believe that."

"I know. And I tried to feed her—"

"You know she was sleeping on the office floor in Charleston?"

Josh nodded. "Yeah." He lay his head on his hands.

"How close were you two?"

"Not as close as you're implying."

"I didn't."

"She's a cute kid, and has an incredible drive. We became good friends. That's it."

Sam nodded. "We've got media in 5." He stepped out of the door, and nearly ran straight into Donna. "Hello!" 

"Hi," she smiled, meekly. "How's his mood?"

"I think he'll be glad to see you."

"I hope so."

"Hey, if not, you can always be my assistant," Sam laughed.

Donna grinned.

"He's got media in 5."

"Great."

Sam walked away, and Donna turned to enter Josh's office, and collided with his shoulder.

"Oh!"

"I thought I heard you out here."

Donna nodded. "I'm back. Do you still--?"

"Thank God. There's a pile of things on the desk."

"I'll sort them."

"Check with Margaret about meetings. I've, uh, missed a few."

Donna smiled.

"And erase the finance meeting that's listed for tomorrow."

"That was today?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have what you need for this media--?"

"Uh…"

He looked at his desk, and scowled.

"Go to the meeting. I'll pull things, and bring you the folder in a minute."

"Thank God you're back."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Bashert (4/6)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Angst.  
Spoiler Info: Santos administration  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

PRESENT: Minutes later.

Josh tucked away the Kazakhstan book on his shelf, and grabbed his backpack. He was almost to the door of his office, when Lou appeared in the doorway.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

"Here."

"Josh…"

"You and Sam were the—"

"Your absence was noticed."

"I had a lot to read."

"There was a reporter or two who noticed that the Chief of Staff wasn't there to support his girlfriend's work on the First Lady's first big push."

"Yeah…What did you say?"

"That you were working on something important—"

"Which is true."

"But thank god they didn't ask what!"

"You would have made something up."

"You still looked like a jerk."

Josh sighed.

"Is there a problem I should know about?"

"No."

"No?"

"I'll fix it."

Lou sighed. "You two have such a fucked up—"

"Gee thanks."

"I knew it was complicated. That much was clear from the moment I put you two together in that room. I just thought that things had gotten better."

"They are. They will be."

"I thought that this wouldn't be the cause of headaches."

"Don't worry about it."

"You're certainly in a better mood when you two get along."

"No kidding."

"You couldn't have just come down for a few minutes?"

"Was there anything else you needed?"

"No."

"Then let me go fix this."

"She was heading home when I left."

"Thanks."

SANTOS CAMPAIGN: After the Al Smith Dinner.

Donna sat curled in a chair in the war room, reading position papers, when the people who had gone to the dinner returned. Josh smiled fakely as he bid goodnight to the Congressman, then scowled and threw his backpack at the table, flopping into the chair beside Donna.

"They agreed to a debate."

"That's good."

Josh shrugged.

"Not good?"

"They settled on their own in the kitchen of the fucking hotel while they were waiting to go on."

"So we need to announce first thing."

"Yeah."

"When is--?"

"Sunday night."

"Wow. That's fast. Any specific terms—"

"I don't know."

"No?" she looked up at him curiously.

"I've been cut out of the loop." He closed his eyes and sat back before continuing bitterly. "Cut out of the loop on everything."

"Lou didn't know that we—"

"She knew."

"I really don't think she did. She wouldn't go out of her way to piss you off."

"Why were you working for the Midwest Corridor Campaign—"

"Lou hired me to do press last week. She was pleased with my work on the campaign so far."

She hadn't meant for the words to sting so much.

"Where were you working?"

"In the Madison office. Doing research."

"So you left my office that day and decided to hide out at home."

"I left your office and ran into Leo. He took one look at me and could tell what had happened."

"Leo?"

"He asked me what I was going to do, and I guess I didn't sound thrilled to continue to work for the Vice President—"

Josh snorted.

"So he said he'd find me something, but it had to be on the outskirts for the time being."

Josh sighed.

"I spent a month working in Madison. I was based there even after Lou promoted me. My mom was thrilled."

Josh smiled despite his efforts not to. "I bet."

Donna looked over at him softly, for a moment. "I wasn't trying to spite you. I really wasn't."

"Yeah…"

"I just wanted to work on this campaign. It was the next step—"

"In reinventing yourself?"

"Professionally. I'm good at this, Josh. I am."

"Yeah…" Josh looked away, pained. "And the statement, how did you come to do that? Was Leo scheming behind my back on that too?"

"Lou called me. She said she thought I'd be perfect for it…"

"But?"

"I think Leo pointed her in my direction."

"Probably. You weren't what we had in mind for that statement originally."

"Too young?"

Josh nodded. "We were going for 40-something soccer mom"

Donna laughed. "You guys have needed a spokesperson."

"Yeah…" Josh grumbled, laying his head in his arms.

"Is this going to be a problem?"

Josh was silent for a moment, and didn't look up. "You'll be 100 percent committed to Santos?"

"I have been for over a month."

"Yeah…"

"I can do this."

"I know." He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"You should get some sleep."

"Ha. I don't even know where to begin I have so much to do."

"What can I do?"

"Really?" he turned to face her.

"Really. This'll help me get up to speed." She scooted closer to him.

He smiled, and opened his backpack.

"I doubt you're much behind. You have a mind like a steel trap."

It was her turn to grin now, as she accepted the folder .


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Bashert (5/6)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Angst.  
Spoiler Info: Santos administration  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

PRESENT: A little later, on the phone.

"Hello?"

"You didn't go to the kick off of her first big push?"

"Toby—"

"It took you two how long, and you're fucking it up already?"

"How did you--?"

"I watch a lot of TV. There was some coverage, and she had this awful fake smile—"

"Fuck."

"And you were nowhere to be seen."

"I'm going to go fix it."

"What was so important?"

"This briefing book—"

Toby groaned. "Are you even trying at all?"

"I'm trying."

"Not very hard."

"I don't know what to do! Even now, I'm going over there, and I don't know what I'm going to say."

"As someone who's screwed it u p, I'm not the best authority—"

"No kidding."

"I'm trying to help."

"Yeah."

"Just ignoring it won't make the problem go away."

"I know I can't ignore it. I just…"

"Yeah."

"Earlier, she said maybe it wasn't meant to be."

"If anyone is meant to be, it's you and Donna, but it's not just going to work because you think it should."

"Do you think she's my soulmate?"

"Your bashert?"

"That's the word my mom used."

"Of course she did. Do you know what it means?"

"No…"

"Did you ever pay attention in Hebrew school or Temple?"

"Uh…"

"The word bashert comes from the word sher, to cut. Your soul mate is pre-cut into your destiny, if you will."

"That's etymology."

"It comes from a midrash that says 40 days before a child is conceived, a voice from heaven calls out who he is destined to be with—"

"I'm 13 years older—" 

"Doesn't matter. If you believe in the omniscience of some greater power, then why does something like that matter?"

"Do you?"

"Believe?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah. For the most part."

"You believe that everyone has a bashert?"

"Not everyone finds theirs, but they're out there."

"And Donna is mine?"

"Do you have any doubt?"

"No."

"Well then."

"I just don't always believe in that—"

"Sometimes you've got to have faith. In anything."

"Yeah. I still don't know what to do."

"Just cause she's your bashert doesn't mean—"

"Yeah, yeah…everyone keeps saying that."

"Then listen."

"I'm trying."

"Josh, she knows you too well to expect you to be perfect at this. As long as you're making the effort."

Josh sighed. "I love her."

"I know you do. You've always loved her."

"Probably."

"When did you realize it?"

"I don't know…probably that Christmas. After the second election."

"I think that's when the rest of us realized that you were just as gone as she was."

"The snowballs."

"Yeah, that pretty much screamed it."

Josh chuckled. "Well, I'm here. Time to do this."

"Mazel tov."

"Yeah."

"Where are you going?" Toby asked, as Josh breezed past him and Will, toward the door, with Danny.

"To go get Donna."

"I thought she didn't want to come cause of the quote thing."

"Donna didn't five that quote. She couldn't have."

Toby caught on. "She didn't have access to that data."

"It had to have been Jack. Donna had no way of knowing."

Toby glared pointedly at Danny, who held up his hands.

"I didn't know who the quote came from. My researcher took it."

Toby growled in agreement, and turned back to Josh. "So you're going to get her?"

"Yeah."

"You're leaving the party that the President and the First Lady are still at, to get your assistant, who people think gave the bad quote?"

"These things only happen once every four years. It was stupid for her to take credit for it, but not as bad as if she'd actually given the quote."

"I guess."

"Wanna come with us?"

"Danny's going with you?"

"Yeah. And Charlie."

"Why?"

"Good cop/bad cop. I need some bad cops. Wanna come?"

"Bad cops?"

"You know, you guys say it was a stupid thing, then I say it was okay because she didn't really give the quote, and make her feel better and get her to come. Good cop/bad cop."

"You're serious."

"We're going to Donna's apartment right now."

Toby sighed. "Let's get this over with."

"Will?"

Will looked back at Josh wide eyed. "Okay…"

Josh took off toward the coat check.

As they followed, Will turned to Toby and asked, "Why are we going?"

"To babysit."

Will laughed.

"I think it's a good idea for him to take people with him," Toby added.

"Why?"

"If he didn't, he might not make it back."

"Really?"

"Look at him."

"Come on! Get your coats!" Josh yelled, pacing impatiently by the front door as the other retrieved their coats.

"I see what you mean," Will chuckled.

Charlie stood by the door waiting for them. "So we're going to get her, but doesn't she have to get all dressed up?"

"She's watching the coverage in her ball gown."

"How do you know?"

"She told me. On the phone, earlier. Come on!"

"This is going to be fun," Danny grinned.

"That's one word for it," Toby sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Bashert (6/6)  
Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Angst.  
Spoiler Info: Santos administration  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

Josh stood outside Donna's door and took a deep breath before knocking. He had a key, but under the circumstances he didn't feel right using it. Hell, he didn't even know if she'd let him in. After a moment, he heard the rustling of locks, and looked at the peephole, knowing he was being examined through it.

The door opened, and Donna leaned against the frame. She was wearing a sweatshirt, and pajama pants, and didn't say anything, just looked at him.

Josh swallowed hard. "Hey."

"Hi."

They stood in silence for a moment, until a breeze whipped by outside, and Donna shivered. She stepped back, pulling the door open a little further.

"It's too cold for this, get in here."

He followed her into the apartment.

"I need more wine."

She disappeared into the kitchen, and Josh sat awkwardly on the center of the couch, resting his head on his hands. Donna returned carrying two glasses of wine, and paused, just studying him for a moment. He certainly looked contrite. She crossed in and sat at the end of the couch, holding out the wine.

"I figured you needed some too."

"Thanks."

He took it, and took a big gulp, then laid it down on the coffee table, and turned to face her.

"I…" he grasped her hand, and looked at his lap. "I'm sorry. I…was an idiot, and I'm sorry."

In the silence that followed, he looked back up to find her watching him, waiting for him to continue.

"I can't…I don't want to keep fucking this up…but I don't know what to do…I don't…"

He pulled her hand to his lips, and just held it there for a moment, taking a few deep breaths. Donna put down her glass, and scooted closer to him, reaching up to cup his cheek in her hand.

"I know."

"I love you."

"I know that too," she pulled him in for a gentle kiss.

He rest his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't come tonight."

"I kept thinking you'd show up after all."

"I didn't know what to say….after what…after we fought in my office. I didn't want to upset you even more…at your thing."

"I was miserable."

"I know…that's what everyone I talked to kept telling me."

"You didn't just come here because you felt like you had to, did you?"

"No!"

"Good."

"Well…I…yes…I felt like I had to. But not because anyone else thought I should. I needed to—I couldn't let this go. You were so mad at me – no, not mad even. Disappointed in me. I couldn't just…I needed to fix it.."

He turned away, leaning against the back of the couch.

"Of course, I don't actually know how to fix it."

He buried his head in the crook of his elbow. Donna took a sip of her wine, and lay her hand on his shoulder.

"This is a good start."

He turned his head to the side to look at her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I need to find balance."

Donna nodded.

"I don't know how. I need your help/"

The corners of Donna's mouth curled up. "You'll be open to suggestion?"

"This is important."

'I'm glad you think so now."

"I did a lot of thinking after…"

"Didn't get any reading done?"

"I read the same paragraph over and over, but…"

"You have no idea what it said."

"Not a clue."

Donna smiled, and crawled onto his lap, kissing him soundly on the lips. Josh pulled her close to him, and kissed her neck.

"When you said maybe it wasn't meant to be, it scared the hell out of me."

"Me too."

"Yeah?"

"It took us so long to get here."

Josh nodded.

"I meant it though, when I said I need more from you."

"I know…I want to give you more…I just…I have some ideas, but…"

"I don't expect it to work perfectly right away. I don't. I know you too well for that."

Josh shook his head, smiling.

"I think you know that too."

"Yeah."

"We'll keep trying."

"And we'll find something that works for us?'

Donna nodded, and leaned in, laying her had on his shoulder.

"What are your ideas?"

"Well, it's not like there's going to be any less work…"

"Right…"

"But I want to spend more time with you."

"Good."

"So I was thinking that I could bring things home sometimes."

Donna nodded. "That's a good idea."

"I mean, I can't bring everything home. There's lots that can't leave the building. But if it can, and it's late…"

"You'll try."

"Yeah."

Donna's hand ran up into his hair, and he moaned softly.

"I've always liked your opinion anyways."

"Yeah?"

"You had to know that."

"Yeah."

"I miss working with you—"

Donna cocked her eyebrow up at him.

"Don't get me wrong—you're doing an incredible job with the First Lady. You really are. You've really come into your own. I just…I like bouncing things off of you, and getting an honest opinion."

Donna chuckled. "That's why you always kept me late?"

"That's certainly how I always rationalized it."

"Did you really?"

"Well, that's what I always thought at the time….now…"

"You realize you just wanted to spend more time with me?"

"Pretty much."

Donna kissed his forehead, and began to undo his tie. "I usually enjoyed spending the time with you."

"Usually?"

"There were times you did it to be spiteful, but usually it was just more work that really did need to get done."

"Sam manages to take it home."

"I've noticed."

"Well…"

"The woman he loves is at home."

"That's exactly what he said."

"How many people did you talk to tonight?"

"Too many. Everyone had an opinion."

"The President said he tried to get you out of your chair."

"He did. I was still had no clue what to do at that point."

"Then Sam?"

"The party was over by the time I talked to Sam."

"Yeah, he stayed almost to the end. Lou stayed even later. I was shocked."

"Apparently reporters were asking question."

"And most of them were on topic."

"She said a few people asked—"

"They didn't ask me, thankfully."

"Yeah."

"I might have slipped a little."

"Let your real opinion in?"

"Yeah."

"Lou said they dropped it when she said I was working on something."

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry."

"I know…I know."

"I really am."

"I know you are. I just hope you're as contrite as we begin to work on making this really work, Josh."

"I want to be."

Donna grabbed her wine, and turned on his lap, settling her back against his belly, her head on his shoulder.

"So the President, Sam, and Lou all offered their opinions?"

"Yeah."

"That is a lot." 

"That's not all."

"No?"

"I had the most interesting conversations with my mom and Toby."

"Really?"

"My mom said you were my bashert, and Toby—"

"Really?"

"Really what?"

"Do you think I'm your bashert?"

"You know what that is?"

"You didn't?"

"No…"

"Your mom had to explain it to you?"

"Toby did."

Donna laughed, as Josh wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "Did Toby think we're bashert?"

"He did." Josh tipped his head to lean against hers.

"Do you?"

Josh nodded. "It doesn't make things work automatically."

"There's nothing that just—poof—works."

"No magic?"

"There's magic all right, but not in making things work out long term."

"That sounds corny."

"You don't believe I can bring the magic?" Donna spun on his lap, placing one leg on either side of his knees.

Josh swallowed hard, and pulled her flush against him. "I'd love to see some magic tricks."

Donna started to unbutton his shirt. "For my first trick, I make your shirt disappear."

Josh laughed, as she slid his shirt from his shoulders. "You're silly."

"I've had a lot of wine."

"You sure you want to…?"

"I'm sure."

Josh grinned, picking her up with a little more effort than he would have liked. "What disappears next?"

"Wait and see."

He kissed her passionately as he walked her to the bedroom.

THE END


End file.
